Opera time table W09/2014
Index of colors * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Standard operas * Zarzuelas 24.02.2014 - Monday/Montag 02:11 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 04:45 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 06:53 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Phaëton (1993) Erato (F) - 1st recording 09:13 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Disques Montaigne (F) 11:51 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 14:28 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 16:56 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 20:01 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 23:40 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 25.02.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:31 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 02:43 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 05:38 Henry Purcell - Dido and Aeneas (1975) Decca (E) 06:39 John Blow (1649-1708) - Venus & Adonis (1953) Conductor: Anthony Lewis (E) 07:35 Alessandro Scarlatti - Il Trionfo dell'Onore (1950) Conductor: Carlo Maria Giulini (I) 08:53 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 11:34 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) 14:31 Antonio Vivaldi - Farnace (1991) Nuova Era (I) 16:50 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 20:00 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 22:12 Jean-Féry Rebel - Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) 26.02.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:17 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 03:07 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 05:15 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Castor et Pollux (2003) Naxos (F) 07:35 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 09:52 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 11:57 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1990) Decca (D) 14:28 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 16:40 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 19:00 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 21:45 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Le donne vendicate (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 22:54 Vicente Martín y Soler - Una cosa rara (1991) Astrée Auvidis (I) - 1st recording 27.02.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:48 Domenico Cimarosa - Il matrimonio segreto (1990) Nuova Era (I) 04:10 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 05:51 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 07:12 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 09:16 Carl Maria von Weber - Die drei Pintos (1976) RCA (D) 11:12 E. T. A. Hoffmann - Dirna (1998) CPO (D) 12:21 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 14:45 Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) 17:11 Gioachino Rossini - La Gazzetta (2001) Fondazione Cassa di Risparmio di Pesaro (I) 19:20 Gioachino Rossini - La Cenerentola, ossia La bonta in trionfo (2005) RCA (I) 21:52 Federico e Luigi Ricci - Crispino e la Comare, ossia Il medico e la morte (1989) Bongiovanni (I) 28.02.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:00 Giuseppe Verdi - I due Foscari (1984) Nuova Era (I) 01:50 Giuseppe Verdi - Falstaff (1963) Decca (I) 03:45 Giacomo Puccini - La Rondine (1996) EMI Classics (I) 05:25 Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari - Le donne curiose (1968) Mondo Musica (I) 07:37 Manuel de Falla - La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 08:40 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) Server crash instead of a power outage 10:57 Pietro Mascagni - I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) - 1st recording 12:43 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 14:41 Umberto Giordano - Marcella (2007) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 15:45 Bohuslav Martinu - Mirandolina (2002) Supraphon (I) 17:29 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 19:15 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 21:47 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 23:51 Benjamin Britten - The Rape Of Lucretia (1946) Conductor: Reginald Goodall (E) 01.03.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:41 Benjamin Britten - The Turn Of The Screw (1954) Conductor: Benjamin Britten (E) 03:26 Igor Fjodorowitsch Strawinski - The Rake's Progress (1951) Conductor: Igor Stravinsky (E) 05:58 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 08:38 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 10:49 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 13:03 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 14:49 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 16:44 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 18:34 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 20:08 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 21:46 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 23:42 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 02.03.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:47 Olli Kortekangas - Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) 02:24 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 03:06 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 04:05 Judith Weir - Blond Eckbert (1994) NMC Records (E) 05:10 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 06:39 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 08:54 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 10:46 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 12:17 Nancy Van de Vate - Where the Cross is Made (2005) VMM (E) - 1st recording 13:17 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 15:20 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 17:19 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 19:09 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 20:56 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 23:28 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014